


Фавновый лес...

by risowator



Series: Сказки про акулку и фавна. [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки про акулку и фавна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фавновый лес...

  


После дня рождения Мистера Тумнуса и до дня рождения Эрика. 

Мистер Тумнус гулял в опасной близости от жилища людей, но ему нужно было подумать, а это можно было сделать только вдалеке от сородичей, которые бы не отвлекали его своими веселыми песнями. Мистеру Тумнусу не было грустно, но и весело ему не было тоже. В нем поселилась неясное чувство, которое раньше он не испытывал. Но он точно знал, что связано оно с Эриком. Огромная акула поселилась в его голове и повсюду следовала за ним, будто у него внутри сосуд с водой, а не мысли. Однако, это были его мысли, и никого в его голове не было, просто он не мог не помнить своего нового друга. Мистер Тумнус иногда так заговаривался с воображаемым Эриком, что потом не мог понять, сон ли то был или простые думы, а переспросить у Эрика о разговорах он не смел, потому что ему казалось, что они не слишком достойны фавнового рода.  
Вот и сейчас Мистер Тумнус брел по лесу, окруженный туманной моросью, среди высоких скользких стволов деревьев, его копытца и мех на ножках промокли и испачкались, на плечи пристали паутинки, а он всё шел, не различая пути.  
Мистеру Тумнусу очень бы хотелось, чтобы его друг жил не так далеко от его дома, а еще ему хотелось, чтобы друг не был рыбой. От последней мысли Тумнус поёжился и почему-то оглянулся - но за ним же никто не следует, вспомнил он. От этого легче не стало. Даже если никто не слышит его мыслей, они всё равно оставались нехорошими, ведь нельзя хотеть того, чего нельзя. Нельзя идти против Матери-природы, если тебя сделали глупым фавном, то ты должен им быть; если ты красивая огромная акула, то тебе не место на суше, ты там просто умрешь, а глупый фавн останется один и никогда тебя не забудет, он будет плакать и винить себя... Мистер Тумнус хлюпнул носом. Что-то погода испортилась, а он совсем не готов к холодам - вот, даже простыть успел. Он остановился посмотреть по сторонам. Куда же он забрел?


End file.
